Hell Hath No Fury
by August08
Summary: Gru thought his history of villainy was behind him. However, when the granddaughter of the villain he bested as a child makes an appearance, Gru finds himself slipping from not only his family, but his very sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**A** / **N** : This story has been in the works for some time, but I never really got around to writing it down. I love the Despicable Me and Minions movies. This fandom could use some more love. I hope you enjoy the story. Feedback is always welcome.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing. They all belong to Universal and Illumination Entertainment. I only own the one OC.

* * *

The only thing that pierced the dark room was the white-blue light from a computer screen. Dark eyes scanned the report in front of them. She grinned to herself. Her target had been found.

She flicked through pictures showing her target with his precious little family. Her heart clenched in hatred. Why did he deserve to be happy when he had taken everything from hers?

No. This was one wrong that she had to right. Her eyes fell to a faded yellow picture in a glass frame. The picture was of her grandparents, two people she had only seen from behind the glass of a prison phone booth.

She picked up the frame, touching the cold glass. "Don't worry. I'll make him pay for what he's done," she vowed to the picture.

She put the frame back on her desk, her eyes going to a wedding photo with him, his wife, children and his yellow, pill-shaped servants.

"Clock's ticking, Gru. Your days are numbered."


	2. Chapter 2

_"I will catch you. And I'll never let you go again."_

"Gru? Gru?"

Gru blinked out of his memory, turning to see Lucy smiling at him. He smiled back, looking back at his little, but not so little, girl. Margo looked like a princess in her flowing pale blue prom dress. A white shawl covered her bare arms, and white slippers adorned her feet.

Dru blubbered beside him, mumbling something about how kids grow up too fast into a tissue. Gru patted his brother on the shoulder.

"How do I look?" Margo asked, giving a twirl.

"All you need is a unicorn," Agnes stated cheerfully.

"You look weird in a dress," Edith commented.

Margo fixed her sister with a glare. Lucy waved a hand.

"You look beautiful, Margo," she said.

"You'll be the Belle of the ball," Dru whimpered happily before bursting into tears again.

"Dru, come on. Get a grip already," Gru told him.

He looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Kevin smiled up at him, holding a camera.

"Cheese?"

Lucy clapped her hands. "Pictures? Yes! Definitely!"

Edith groaned and Agnes cheered as everyone gathered around Margo for a family photo. The next few minutes were devoted to Kevin getting some good quality pictures of Margo with different members of her family, with a few extra pictures with her and the Minions.

"That's a keeper," Gru said, looking at the picture of Margo being swarmed by the little yellow beings.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Margo hurried to open the door. Outside stood her date and boyfriend, Mark Wallace. He wore a black tuxedo and held a corsage.

"Wow," Mark said. "You look amazing."

Margo blushed. "Thanks. You too."

He looked up as Gru, Lucy and Dru walked up. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Gru. Thanks for letting me take Margo out before prom starts."

"We expect to see you at the dinner on time," Gru said.

"Gru," Margo groaned in embarrassment.

Mark chuckled. "Yes, Mr. G. We'll be there in time for opening ceremonies."

Gru nodded in approval. "Good, good. Have fun, you two. See you at the dinner."

Margo turned around and gave her parents a hug each before following Mark to the stretched limousine.

Gru watched his eldest climb into the back of the limo, smile fading and heart clenching in worry and concern.

"Do not worry, brother. Margo will be okay," Dru said.

"I know. I know. It's just...I can't help it. I worry."

"There's nothing to worry about, Gru," Lucy replied. "Margo will be fine. She's just with her friends."

"I don't like letting the girls out of my sight. I don't like not knowing where they are. After everything that has happened over the years...there's a lot of villains who wouldn't think twice about using the girls to get to me."

Lucy put a hand on his arm. "I know, sweetie. I have the same worry. But Margo's growing up. She can't always be under our watchful gaze."

"Unless I sent a Minion or two to look out for her," Gru said.

"No, Gru," Lucy reprimanded, before Dru could agree with his brother. "We're learning to let the girls be free to do their own thing."

"Alright! Alright! Fine." Gru crossed his arms. "But I don't have to like it."

Lucy patted his arm and smiled. "Come on, let's get ready for the dinner."

Dru followed Lucy back inside. Gru turned to leave when he saw a lone car parked a little ways away. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but couldn't tell if anyone was inside.

Shrugging off the paranoia, Gru went inside, closing the door behind him. Inside the car, dark eyes peered through the tinted windows at the large, looming house across the street.

"Have your fun," the female occupant said. "For soon there won't be any left."

* * *

"And now, ladies. The time you've been waiting for. The father-daughter dance," the prom queen announced.

A slow waltz began to play over the speakers. Gru felt nervous excitement send his stomach into a wild fluttering of butterflies as Margo took his hand and brought him up to the dance floor.

They joined the others and soon fell into rhythm. Margo's cheeks lightened to a soft pink as they twirled around the dance floor.

"What seems to be the matter?" Gru asked in a quiet voice.

"Nothing," Margo replied. "It's just...this is our first dance."

Gru smiled. "Yes, it is."

He held her close, feeling her heart drumming rapidly.

"I remember the first time you really held me," she whispered.

"So do I."

"Remember what you promised?"

Gru wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I told you I would never let you go again."

Margo leaned into his chest, closing her eyes and smiling. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

The music ended and the fathers and daughters went back to their tables. The rest of the night passed by quickly, almost too quickly for Margo's liking. But soon, they were driving home after the final dance.

Lucy and Margo headed inside the house as Gru locked up the car. He frowned when he saw the same car as before parked across the street.

"Gru, come on," Lucy called from the doorway.

Gru made his way to the door, looking over his shoulder briefly at the car before closing and locking the door behind him.

"What were you looking at?" Lucy asked, kicking off her high heels.

"What? Oh...nothing important," Gru replied. "It's nothing."

Lucy took his arm and they headed upstairs. After goodnight hugs and kisses with the girls, Gru and Lucy made their way to their own bedroom. They got dressed for bed and climbed in under the warm sheets.

Lucy curled up beside Gru, looping an arm around his chest. She yawned and smiled.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, honey."

Cuddled in each other's arms, they fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
